The present invention relates to fluid stream control devices, and more particularly to a damping device for attenuating pulses in a gaseous fluid stream.
Gaseous fluid streams, from industrial processes or the like, can exhibit wide swings or variations in characteristics such as velocity and pressure, often exhibiting significant pulses. Large industrial engine exhaust streams include strong pulses corresponding to combustion cylinder cycles. Some engines demonstrate strong pulses in the inlet air stream as well. Other industrial processes including highly pressurized gas streams from reciprocating compressors also may exhibit pulses in the fluid stream. Such fluid streams can be objectionably noising.
Mufflers are known for reducing sound in engine exhaust streams. Known engine exhaust mufflers include expansion chambers and perforated baffles and tubes for reducing noise. It is known to use exhaust stream operated valves for controlling flow through an engine exhaust muffler.
Dissipative mufflers are known for reducing sound in gaseous fluid exhaust streams. U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,753 teaches one such dissipative muffler in which an expansion chamber includes perforated walls through which the exhaust air stream can escape, and an outlet passage having an auto adjusting baffle assemble. Normally, such mufflers are used near the end of an exhaust stream, just preceding release to ambient. Some such mufflers are of relatively complex construction.
It is further known to compensate for pulses in a fluid stream by passing the fluid stream through a multi-chambered apparatus in which the chambers are separated by a bladder or other flexible membrane. One of the chambers is charged with a compressible fluid. As the process fluid stream passes through the other of the chambers, fluctuations in the pressure of the process fluid stream are evened out by compression of the pre-charged fluid.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the invention, a fluid stream pulse damper comprises a fluid conduit defining a fluid path and a fluid flow direction in the fluid path. The conduit has an inlet end and an outlet end for all fluid flowing along the fluid path. A damper body is disposed in the conduit intersecting the fluid path. An energy absorber is attached to the damper body.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for damping pulse energy of a fluid stream comprises providing a fluid flow path and a body in the path; conducting a fluid along the fluid flow path; intercepting with the body at least a portion of the fluid flowing along the path; translating pulse energy in the fluid to mechanical energy in the body; and conducting away from the body all of the fluid conducted toward the body.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a gaseous fluid circuit comprises a source of gaseous fluid and a gaseous fluid destination. A fluid conduit defines a fluid path from the source to the destination. The conduit has an inlet end and an outlet end for all fluid flowing along the fluid path. A damper body is disposed in the conduit, intersecting the fluid path. An energy absorber is attached to the damper body.